The present technology, in general, relates to sulfo-estolides. More particularly, the present technology relates to light duty liquid (LDL) detergent compositions that contain sulfo-estolides as surfactants. The sulfo-estolide surfactants include sulfo-estolide derivatives and salts of sulfo-estolides. Applications and/or processes of utilizing the presently described sulfo-estolide surfactants, in particular as a component within light duty liquid detergent compositions and/or formulations, are also disclosed.
Desirable attributes for light duty liquid detergents, in general, include the ability to emulsify, suspend or penetrate greasy or oily soils and suspend or disperse particulates, in order to clean articles or surfaces; and then prevent the soils, grease, or particulates from re-depositing on the newly cleaned articles or surfaces. It is also desirable for the light duty liquid to provide sustained foaming in dilute wash solution in the presence of the soils being cleaned. In order to optimize these attributes, it is desirable to produce LDLs that contain moderate to high levels of surfactants (e.g., greater than about 20% total surfactant) in combinations and types that would typically produce gels instead of liquids. For example, such gels were not workable, not easily dispensed or poured, at room temperature. Surprisingly, the present technology now demonstrates that the addition of at least one sulfo-estolide surfactant, having the general Formula 1 as described herein, to LDL formulations, for example, decreases the viscosity of such a formulation into a workable liquid range at room temperature. Further, the sulfo-estolide containing LDL formulations of the present technology maintain high foaming and optimized cleaning attributes.
In addition, there is the further challenge of developing environmentally friendly or “green” light duty liquid detergents as state and federal regulations are restricting the amount and use of phosphates in such detergents. The desirability of avoiding phosphates in detergents is well recognized, and phosphorus compounds have been banned from laundry detergents for many years though other detergents have been exempted from the phosphate ban on the basis that such phosphates are necessary for acceptable washing performance. Phosphorus-based compounds when released into water sources such as lakes, rivers, and bays, serve as nutrients for algae growth, resulting in deterioration of water quality. The algae blooms in lakes and ponds can suffocate plants and animals that live in those bodies of water and seriously disrupt the quality of waterways. Therefore, there has been the continuing challenge to develop and formulate “green” formulations of light duty liquid detergents that provide adequate foaming and cleaning capabilities, but with reduced or prevented negative environmental impact. The sulfo-estolide surfactants/compositions/components of the present technology and/or light duty liquid detergent formulations containing such sulfo-estolide components/surfactants of the present technology surprisingly and unpredictably provide “green” and/or “eco-friendly” compositions that are plant derived, biodegradable and while achieving adequate foaming and cleansing.